Coma
by BloodstainedMelody
Summary: After a tragic car accident, Leo slips into a comatose, will he ever wake up? Modern AU


The first thing that struck Elliot as he walked through the doors of the hospital was the sharp smell of disinfectant. It made him shiver involuntarily, there was something about hospitals that made the blonde uneasy. He shrugged it off though, adjusting the strap of his bag so it didn't dig so uncomfortably into his shoulder, as he nodded at the woman sitting behind the reception desk. He headed towards the ICU, where his best friend, Leo, lay motionless in a comatose.

It came as a huge shock to everybody when they heard the news of the tragic car accident a few weeks ago. Leo and his parents had been on their way back from dinner, when another car ran a red light, striking their vehicle and causing it to flip over several times. Leo's parents had minor wounds, but it was the raven who had been injured the worse. Severe head trauma caused him to slip into a coma. What angered Elliot the most was that the driver of the vehicle who ran the red light was perfectly fine, and was even able walk away from the scene of the accident.

Elliot pushed the memory out of his mind as he rounded the corner and into Leo's room.

He dropped his bag at the foot of Leo's bed before picking up the raven's glasses that perched on the bedside table. Elliot rubbed the glass lenses gently against the hem of his shirt to clean them, he made a point of doing this every visit knowing full well that it was one of Leo's pet peeves to have dirty spectacles. After making sure there wasn't a spec of dust on his friends glasses, he replaced them carefully.

"Hey" Elliot said softly, pulling up a chair beside Leo's bed.

The blue eyes wandered over the raven, besides the steady rise and fall of his chest, aided by the tube going down his throat, pushing air into his lungs, he lay still. He was paler and much much thinner, but the bandages around his head had finally been removed. Elliot had counted the new scars Leo acquired from the accident, he had 32, most of them just scratches but the worst ones were the one on his neck from the seat belt burn, and one on his leg where a torn piece of metal from the car had cut, it required 17 stitches. Other than that, the only other healing wounds were a broken right arm. The white cast had a bunch of colorful signatures done in Sharpie from Oz and all of their friends back at Ludwidge high.

Elliot reached out and took the raven's uninjured hand, entwining the cold fingers with his own.

"So Gilbert actually got his ear pierced" Elliot continued, he tried each visit to fill Leo in on everything that happened at school, of course he didn't think Leo cared much for gossip but it seemed like a considerate thing to do. "I personally didn't think he'd actually have the guts to, I mean the dude's scared of cats! I think it looks good on him though"

The blonde shifted in his seat slightly.

"I'm working on a new piano composition too. It's a duet... I'm hoping we can play it together once you wake up." Elliot smiled sadly and traced circles on Leo's hand with his thumb. "You know, I haven't played a good duet with anyone since the accident, Claude wanted to play with me, but it didn't feel the same, I don't know, his playing just seemed so different from yours, stiffer almost. You seem to play so naturally, the notes just seem to flow..."

Elliot trailed off. His chest ached when he thought of the last time they had played together. It had been after school in the Ludwidge high auditorium on the grand piano. Lacie was their last song together.

"Anyways" Elliot said, putting Leo's hand back at his side "I found a book I think you might find interesting.."

The blonde reached into his bag and pulled a hardcover book out and started reading out loud. He read until a nurse came inside and put a hand on his shoulder, telling him in a soft voice that visiting hours were over. Elliot nodded, and the nurse left. He put the book back into his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow Leo" Elliot whispered, before bending down to place a soft kiss on Leo's forehead.

...

Everyday, Elliot would visit Leo at the hospital, sometimes he's read, other times he'd bring his ipod and speakers so he could show Leo a new song artist, and sometimes he'd even sit quietly beside the raven's bed and do his homework. He found comfort just being in the presence of his best friend, even before the accident, they would sit together and read, not even saying a word, just sitting close enough that their shoulders brushed.

Often times Elliot would relive the memories he had of the raven. The first time their hands had brushed accidentally, the first time their hands had brushed_ intentionally_, the first time they kissed. It was clumsy and a bit embarrassing, but Elliot held that memory close.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, still Leo's eyes remained closed. By now most of Leo's friends had stopped visiting entirely, and the bedside table, usually covered in get well soon letters and flowers had been cleared away after the blooms had wilted.

One day after school, Elliot walked into Leo's room and saw the raven's mother sitting by his side. She held one of his hands in her own while the other stroked his dark hair.

"Hello " Elliot said politely as he dropped his bag at the foot of Leo's bed, and began, routinely cleaning Leo's glasses.

"Hello Elliot" she said smiling, the skin around her eyes crinkling a bit. "How has school been?"

"Good, its a bit strange though, not having Leo there" The blonde replied, putting Leo's spectacles back on the table and seating himself beside Leo's mother,"I can't wait til he gets better, I can't stand having Oz Vessalius as my lab partner."

Instead of laughing, the woman just smiled sadly and stroked Leo's hair.

"Oh! And before I forget" Elliot said suddenly, bending down to fumble through his bag, pulling out a few sheets of paper "Theres an essay coming up for English, I grabbed an extra copy of the criteria so Leo knows what to do. I don't want him failing grade 11, I mean we plan on going to the same college after all. So, I'm getting all of the assignments the teachers give out for him and-"

"Enough Elliot!" The woman choked suddenly "Please, just stop"

Elliot was taken aback at the harshness of her tone. "Wh-what happened? Did I say something wrong?"

Leo's mother just sighed wearily and shook her head. "No, you didn't... But face it Elliot, its almost been six months since the accident. Do you really think Leo will wake up? I know he means alot to you, but don't ignore reality."

"What are you talking about?" Elliot said stubbornly "Of course he's going to wake up-"

"One week" She said quietly "Another seven days... And if Leo hasn't woken up yet we're letting him go"

"What do you mean?!" Elliot cried, turning to face her, and he realized she was crying "He'll wake up! Just give him a bit more time!"

"No" She whispered "We've done all we can..."

The woman stood, and took a long look at her son, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"Good bye Elliot" she said, before exiting the room.

Elliot was shocked. Anger filled him and his hands curled instinctively into fists. He stared helplessly at Leo's motionless form, the reality of the whole situation hitting him like a sledgehammer. They were going to pull the plug. _They were just going to let him die._

"No" The blonde whispered "No, no ,no they _can't"_

Elliot reached for Leo's hand, as he stared hard at Leo's unmoving face. "Wake up Leo.. Please, you have to wake up"

There was no response.

A heavy feeling settled in the blonde, making his chest grow tight and the tears he had fought so hard not to let spill prickled precariously behind his eyes. He sat in the chair silently and listened to the methodical_ beep beep_ of the heart monitor. He sat until a nurse poked her head inside the door and informed him that there were only a few minutes left until visiting hours were over.

He felt like he weighed 1000 pounds, but managed to pull himself out of the chair.

"See you later Leo" He whispered, leaning down to press his lips against Leo's this time, feeling how rough and chapped they were. He choked back a sob and left quickly so Leo wouldn't have to listen to him cry.

...

Elliot started skipping class so he could visit Leo in the hospital, wanting to treasure every spare moment he could before it was time for him to finally say goodbye. It was a reality he was dreading. The incomplete piano duet sat neglected on Elliot's desk, the blonde couldn't find it inside him to finish the piece.

He no longer felt joy in the things he used to, flowers, books and music made his chest ache to the point where he wanted to cry out.

Until one day, a phone call changed everything.

It was late at night, 3 days before Leo was scheduled to be removed from life support. The phone rang and Elliot picked up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Elliot! He woke up! Leo woke up" Leo's mother's voice said joyfully on the other end.

His blue eyes widened in disbelief. "What?!"

"He's going to be okay," She was crying now " A few hours ago, the monitor picked up a few signs of brain activity, I didn't want to give you false hope, so thats why I didn't call you sooner, but he's awake, and he's going to be fine!"

Elliot slammed the phone back down on the receiver and grabbed his jacket.

"Mom!" He called up the stairs "Leo's awake! I'm going to the hospital!"

The hospital was only a few blocks away from Elliot's house, and he ran there. He was panting by the time he reached the hospital doors. Ignoring the strange looks nurses and patients were giving him, he sprinted to Leo's room.

There, Leo's mother, father, and a bunch of doctors and nurses were crowded around the bed. Elliot pushed past them, until his eyes finally fell upon his best friend. Leo was sitting up, there was a tray of uneaten food on his lap, and Elliot noticed the IV had been taken out of his arm. He still looked frail, but the unhealthy tinge had left his skin.

Tears welled behind Elliot's eyes, it had been so long. Without thinking the blonde threw his arms around Leo's thin shoulders and hugged him close, breathing in the scent of the ravens hair.

"I missed you" He whispered, "I've missed you so much."

The blonde expected a laugh, or maybe even a teasing "Gosh Elliot don't be such a baby". But Leo was silent and still, his body felt tense. Concerned Elliot pulled away, he had his hands on the raven's shoulder as he held him at arms length.

"What is it? Did I hug you too tight? I'm sorry" Elliot apologized, with a laugh.

Leo shrugged himself out of Elliot grasp and inched away, his dark eyes were wide and scared. "What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice raspy from not talking for so long. "Do I know you?"

"Leo?" Elliot whispered in horror.

"I'm sorry, _but I have no memory of ever meeting you_"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gomenasai ;w; I don't know it feels to me that their relationship is doomed, no matter what AU. Meh, but thats just me I guess. Still, I'm not sure if I quite like this ending myself. I'm wondering if I should continue or leave it be. Hm..


End file.
